


Post-Flight Procedure

by fairhearing



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderswap, Pilots, Porn, Public Sex, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairhearing/pseuds/fairhearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Note genderswap!) For the prompt: "Academy!era, Sulu/girl!Chekov, doing it in public. In a bar, against a wall, anywhere that anyone could see them if they were paying attention."</p><p>Possibly age-squicky -- Sulu is 19 and Chekov is 16, during that small few-month window when they're three years apart instead of four.  Also: nothing but smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Flight Procedure

* * *

  

She usually thinks she can never get her legs far enough apart when Sulu is between them, but this time, she thinks deliriously, it's pretty close. She's pinned against the wall of the lower hangar bay, her legs spread wide and held tight in the crooks of Sulu's elbows, her arms around his neck and face buried in his shoulder as he fucks her fast and deep, panting into her ear.

When Sulu got back from his first super-orbital flight to find her waiting for him, wearing that white summer dress he loves and, as she whispered into his ear, "nothing underneath," some combination of relief and adrenaline and ecstatic happiness had him dragging her by the arm to the lower hangar, where he unceremoniously picked her wholly up with one strong arm, his other hand already tearing open the front of his pants. She was already so wet that it was dripping down her legs, and she came, crying out into his mouth, when he thumbed her roughly between her thighs. But he wasn't done yet.

Now, the sound of the pilots above laughing and chatting as they congratulate each other drifts down the stairs as he slams into her, and she's breathless enough that she almost forgets to gasp each time a voice approaches the stairwell. Any of them could come down here, at any second, and what would they see? -- the clean-cut pilot Hikaru Sulu disheveled and wild with lust, the muscles in his back flexing and straining as he fucks the innocent little Russian exchange student with all his strength. And her, a full foot shorter than him and a doe-eyed sixteen, despoiled and moaning like a little slut, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her curls tumbling free from their topknot as she takes it and takes it.

The thought is all it takes for her to come. She cries out, shivering up helplessly in his grip and then biting into the firm flesh of his shoulder as she clenches and clenches around him, feeling so small and filled and completely pinned. He moans and snaps his hips, almost crushing the breath out of her as he thrusts in one more time, panting harshly -- filling her with his come, she thinks deliriously, her body squeezing his cock in tighter flutters at the thought.

She buries her face in his hair when it's over. The leather-and-sweat smell of him -- her pilot -- coaxes aftershock after aftershock through her, even after he's lowered her gently from the wall and into his arms, even when he's stroking his broad hands softly down her nape and shoulders and back.

"Pasha," he whispers after a minute. He draws back to look at her and laughs a little. "I... God, I'm sorry, I just..."

She gives him a look of disbelief before leaning forward to nip his nose reprimandingly.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, Hikaru," she says, still panting, and he grins.


End file.
